


Boys can love boys

by PrincessHelio



Series: Take the Gazebos [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Se miraron unos segundos, para después estallar a risas mientras Eddie negaba de forma leve con su cabeza.Y entonces todo desapareció para Richie, observando las líneas que se formaban junto a los ojos de Eddie al cerrarlos, como su risa salía fuerte pero suave por su voz y como se veía lindo, tan lindo que podría besarlo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Take the Gazebos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187087
Kudos: 1





	Boys can love boys

> _"Solo una vez, solo una vez animate a decirle lo que sientes, Rich"._

Todo parecía retumbar en sus oídos, los gritos de los niños llenaban su cabeza sintiendo como si fuera explotar, a lo lejos veía como Eddie se iba acercando, con desespero y entre tambaleos empezó a andar en su dirección, al llegar lo suficientemente cerca no importa nada se dejó caer sobre el chico sujetándose de sus hombros, acción que tomó por desprevenido al menor, quien aun así lo tomó calidamente entre sus brazos.

Eran amigos desde hace años, se conocían de pies a cabeza, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, claro, que había detalles que Richie dejaba excluidos por temor a la reacción del menor, aun así, se podía decir que Eddie Kaspbrak conocía por completo al chico Tozier hasta saber que tipo de ataques podían darle al estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Con cuidado Eddie le ayudó a separarse de su persona quedado frente a frente, al verlo le sonrió de forma adorable, causando que todo en el interior de Rich se tranquilizara, mientras una sensación de calidez y felicidad le llenaba, eso y más causaba la presencia del chico Kaspbrak en su vida.

—Andando de este caos.

Sentenció de forma suave el menor mientras entrelazaba sus manos de forma suave, para seguido de esto voltear hacia en frente y empezar a andar.  
Rápidamente salieron del parque adentrándose a un camino de tierra que les dirigiría al bosque de Derry.

Iban en silencio, saboreando cada uno su compañía, deseando siempre tener esa paz que les abrazaba cada que se unían.  
Richie bajo la mirada encontrándose fugazmente con sus manos unidas por el leve apretón que le proporcionaba su compañero, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su cara y sentía que pronto iba a comenzar a sudar.

—Rich, Rich, Rich.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la expresión dudosa en el rostro del menor, se habían detenido y ni cuenta se había dado por estar en sus pensamientos, avergonzado volteo hacia otro lado tratando de evitar el mirar de Eddie, sintiendo que si le miraba mucho tiempo lo descubriría.

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto raro este día.

—No, no pasa nada... Solo pensaba en la tarea

—Richie Tozier, si mentiras usa algo que te crea.– Mencionó con burla.

—Me ofende que creas no puedo preocuparme por la tarea.– Respondió con fingida indignación.

Se miraron unos segundos, para después estallar a risas mientras Eddie negaba de forma leve con su cabeza.  
Y entonces todo desapareció para Richie, observando las líneas que se formaban junto a los ojos de Eddie al cerrarlos, como su risa salía fuerte pero suave por su voz y como se veía lindo, tan lindo que podría besarlo.

Quisiera poder tenerlo solo para él, que riera por él y le regalara tal dicha de verlo todos los días, de poder besarlo después de cada risa por parte del menor, de acariciar su rostro con suavidad y sentir como el menor puede llenar su mundo con solo reír   
Y entonces vino a su mente la imagen de Bill regañandolo, diciéndole que si externara esos pensamientos quizás le iría mejor.

—Me gustas.

Todo se quedo nuevamente en silencio y rápidamente Richie proceso lo que había dicho, agachó la cabeza avergonzado sabiendo que la había cagado, nuevamente sentía como todo ruido aumentaba hasta taladrarlo, los árboles moviendo sus hojas y los animales andar por ahí.  
Cuando se sentía al punto del llanto, un leve toque sobre su hombro le hizo salir levemente de todo el caos en su cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos aguados por queré llorar miró a Eddie frente a él sonriendole calidamente.

—A mi también me gustas.

Y entonces ahora le tocó reír, no con burla si no con calidez y felicidad, sin contenerse más nuevamente se abalanzó sobre el menor para rodearlo con suavidad entre sus brazos, aspirando levemente su olor y lo suave que se sentía estar ahí.


End file.
